


I Didn't Know I Was Lonely 'Til I Saw Your Face

by Cherry Bomb (ShowMeAHero)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Prosthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/Cherry%20Bomb
Summary: prompt from anonymous: “Could you please do an imagine where the reader helps Luke try to feel better after he loses his arm. And they even find an excuse to kiss him by saying that will make him feel better.”





	I Didn't Know I Was Lonely 'Til I Saw Your Face

You waited anxiously outside the medical ward onboard the  _ Redemption,  _ the Nebulon-B escort frigate that had been repurposed as a Rebel cruiser. You knew Luke was in there, getting fitted with his new cybernetic right hand, and that he was probably fine, but it was killing you that you weren’t in there with him. Lando and Chewbacca had already left, on their way to find Jabba and Boba Fett, to save Han, and Leia had gone in to medical already to check on Luke, to make sure he was okay.

You leapt to your feet as the doors opened, and R2-D2 and C-3PO came out, bickering with each other, followed by Leia, who stopped at your side. You hadn’t known the group of friends too long, having become acquainted with them in Cloud City before you helped them escape, losing Han in the process, but becoming close with Leia as you went. You had only briefly spent time with Luke, having helped Leia save him following his encounter with Vader, and having been in charge of his well-being on the way to the  _ Redemption  _ for medical help, which had taken several days to undertake.

In those several days, you had already fallen for Luke. His stubborn nature, his determination, his intelligence, his humor, his kindness - you were really head-over-heels, and were completely gone over him. His strength and resilience had drawn you in, and you found you were unable to pull away. The days you had spent together had seemed to endear not only you to him, but also him to you; he trusted you, by the end of those days, and had insisted you wait for him while he was fitted for his cybernetics.

Leia seemed to sense all this in you as she paused beside you, putting her hand on your shoulder and squeezing. You smiled shakily.

“How is he?” you asked, trying to seem unaffected by the whole thing. Clearly, Leia saw right through it, and probably would have even if she wasn’t Force-sensitive.

“He’s better,” she assured you. “He’s been through a lot. He wants to see you, though.”

“What?” you asked, taken aback. He wanted to see  _ you?  _ Why? “Hasn’t he been through enough? Shouldn’t he be resting?”

“Tell him that yourself,” Leia laughed, before she pulled you in for a tight embrace.

“Hey,” you said, softly. You remembered Han, still, could see his face encased in carbonite, and recalled Leia’s confession to him. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. We’ll hear from Lando soon. It’ll all be alright.”

Leia pulled back, pressing her hand under her eye, laughing wetly. “It better be,” she said. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

“Mark my words,” you said, raising your right hand, as if you were giving an oath. She reached out and squeezed your wrist before releasing you completely.

“Take care of him,” Leia said softly, before turning and following after the two droids. Once they were all out of sight, you took a deep breath, squaring your shoulders before you peeked into the room.

“Hey,” you said, quietly. Luke was standing by the enormous window, looking out over the galaxy before him, but he turned back to look at you when you spoke. He didn’t seem startled; of course not. He was a  _ Jedi  _ now. “How’re you feeling?”

“Strange,” he answered honestly. You approached carefully, coming up to stand beside him. He held out his right arm, the cybernetic hand curled up in a fist. He relaxed the hand, letting the fingers unfurl, and you watched, fascinated.

“How does it feel?” you asked, watching the fingers curl up again, one by one, as if he just wanted to prove it could.

“Strange,” he said, again. You reached up, then hesitated.

“May I?” you asked, and he nodded. You touched the hand, cautiously, then with more intent. It felt peculiar, somehow unreal, but still very  _ Luke,  _ somehow. “It suits you.”

“I miss my hand,” he admitted, and you nodded, squeezing the cybernetic before releasing him.

“I think you always will,” you told him honestly. “It’s going to be an adjustment, sure. But I’m here to help you. A-And Leia’s here. And we’ll get Han back soon, too. He’ll be excited to see it.”

Luke laughed, once, softly. “Probably.”

“Definitely,” you told him. You turned slightly, and he mimicked you, the two of you standing to face each other, the whole of an entire galaxy stretched out before you outside the window at your left. “You’ll get used to it. We’ll all get used to it. It won’t be so bad.” You reached out again, picking up his wrist gently, placing his cybernetic hand in your left hand. You ran your thumb over the back of it. “I think it’s kind of cool, actually.”

“Cool?” Luke asked, incredulous. “I lost my  _ hand.  _ That’s not that cool.”

“But you were so brave,” you reminded him, feeling your face grow hot. You decided that you own embarrassment was worth it, if he felt better after you spoke.  _ “So  _ brave, Luke. I told you this. You saved your life and all of ours. Vader could’ve killed you, but all he got was your hand. I know,” you said, cutting him off when he was about to say something, “I know, it was hard. It was so horrible. I’m still having a hard time wrapping my head around him being your father, so I can’t even  _ imagine  _ how you’re feeling. But…”

“But?” he prompted, when you trailed off. You felt your face get even hotter.

“But,” you continued, hesitantly, keeping your eyes on the back of his hand. “You’re still here. And that’s all I can ask.” You paused, internally panicking, before you lifted his hand to your mouth and kissed it. You could feel his eyes boring holes into the top of your head, but you kept looking down. “I’m really proud of you, Luke.”

“Hey,” he said, and you inhaled deeply before chancing a look up at him. He turned his cybernetic hand around, reaching up to cup your face with it. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” you said, softly, before you just decided to bite the bullet, leaning up and kissing him gently. He didn’t respond for a shocked moment before he came to, kissing you back soundly. You pulled back, relishing the look on his face as he stared down at you. “I just want to make you feel better.”

“Trust me,” he said, breathlessly, laughing, “you’ve done that a thousand times over.” He leaned down to kiss you again, wrapping his arms around you. You threw your arms around his neck and kissed him, fiercely, throwing your all into it, with the galaxy spinning behind you and Luke, safe and sound, in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my blog for imagines, which you can find and submit requests to [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
